Wondering on Twilight
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: Steve takes Diana to see Twilight. She doesn't get it. Twilight slamming to a point. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wonder Woman. I don't own Twilight. I wish I could get people to just shut up about one of them though.

Just thought it'd be interesting to see what Diana would say about Twilight. That's all. Didn't see any real Twilight/WW cross overs so I'm just gonna put this here so it will/is more likely to be read. Sorry if they're OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Wondering on Twilight**

"What is she doing?" Diana cocked her head to the side as she watched the movie on the screen. The main female character, for some reason, was sitting still in her bedroom while the camera circled around her as the seasons changed. She wasn't moving at all, doing anything at all.

"She's missing her boyfriend who dumped her," Steve explained, trying to get her to keep quiet. "It's a teenaged girl thing."

"Why doesn't she get out and have fun with her friends?" The amazon wondered out loud, disturbing the people around her sighing heavily. Some of them were getting annoyed with what she was saying. "Or find a new man to please her. The one with the muscles was much better towards her; why isn't she with him if she needs a man?"

"It's a teenage girl angst thing," Steve tried again, keeping his voice low. Couldn't she enjoy the movie? Like every other dame out there?

"I was a teenaged girl once," Diana reiterated. "I never needed a man like that."

"it's an American drama queen, teenaged girl, angst thing," he tried one last time. "I don't even get it."

"Then why are we watching such pointless drabble?" She waved her hand towards the movie screen. "If you truly wished to show me something of worth, you should have picked a historical piece or that detective movie my friend told me about. Those seem of some value. This..." She scowled at the screen, "is merely teaching young women their value and life entirely depends on whether they have a male companion to use them. And they further teach fictional vampires who sparkle, are allowed to use a girl any way they wish, then leave them when they feel the need to. I sincerely doubt this is a healthy relationship between two people of any genders."

"It isn't," Steve agreed, cringing in a small voice, "but we're going to shut up now and enjoy the movie, aren't we?"

"Enjoy this? I think not." Shaking her head, Diana stood on her feet and started walking out the door. "I must talk to the creator of this atrocity and see the man responsible gain a sense of what it means to be a truly independent and valiant woman."

"Whoa! Hold up!" Quickly her companion pushed behind her through the aisle, trying to stop her. "Diana listen! It's just a movie! A fictional piece of work! Completely fake! No one really believes vampires sparkle or they can't live a day of their life without a boyfriend."

"Perseus' grandfather believed a story of how he would kill him and in trying to prevent the prophecy, made it come true." She scowled back to him as they made it out of the unsettled row and started up the aisle to the doors. "What is seen in fable is mimicked in real life. If we do not rid ourselves of these delusions in your youth, we will only see a rising generation of dependent, boy crazed women who do not recognize a good man when they see one."

"I think you might be too late for that princess." How many good men were shuffled into the friend zone while the bad boy got the girl in real life?

"Then we will strive to better the women of the now." Proudly, the princess of the Amazons, strode out of the theater's double doors and headed to the building's exit. "Let us find this atrocity's creator and right this wrong."

"That's the thing," Steve tried yet again. "A man didn't write the story. Twilight is a book series written by a woman. Heard her style's rather good too."

Hearing this, Diana stopped and looked at him in slight horror. "Hera help us all."

END

* * *

A/N: I have never read the Twilight books, and I've only seen some of the second movie. I have no interest in reading or watching it either. I have heard that Stephanie Myer (sp) is a great writer, just lacking on plot. Vamps shouldn't sparkle and a boyfriend does not determined a girl's happiness. If a man doesn't increase a girl's happiness, she should ditch the guy. Anywho, with Diana being a feminist who values women's independence, I was just wondering how she'd react. That's how this happened. HOpe you liked it.!


End file.
